"A Camping We Will Go!"
"Kids World's Adventures of A Camping We Will Go!" is the 22nd episode from Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney's friends and Kids World's Adventures Team wish to camp in the woods, and Barney makes their wish come true. While there, they meet woodland creatures, like a racoon and a kookaburra. Luci also tells everyone a scary story which isn't really scary but truly funny. Then, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends make smores before going home. Educational Theme: Camping Stories: The Big Green Hairy Monster Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Tina * Robert * Kristen * Ashely * Alissa * Michael * Min * Kathy * Tosha * Luci * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * Gobo * Mokey * Red * Wembly * Boober * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # A Camping We Will Go (Remix) (crossover) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Remix) (crossover) # Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends # Sarasponda (Barney's Talent Show style) (crossover) # We Like Rocks (crossover) # Kookaburra (seasons 2 and 3 style) (crossover) # Little Cabin in the Forest Green (Remix) (crossover) # The Other Day I Met a Bear (seasons 3, 6 and 8 style) (Remix) (crossover) # Scary Stories (Remix) (crossover) # S'Mores (Remix) (crossover) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Remix) # Rickey Raccoon (season 3 style) (crossover) # I Love the Mountains (Remix) (crossover) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * This is the first time Tosha and Min appear together. * Luci's hair changes in both the classroom and outdoor scenes in this episode. * This is the 2nd time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. * This is the first episode to feature one boy and four girls. The other is "Twice Is Nice!". * Min's cap is missing at the end of Little Cabin in the Forest Green. * Four of these kids (Michael, Min, Kathy, and Tosha) also appeared in "Having Tens of Fun!", but none of these kids appreared in "The Alphabet Zoo" and "On The Move". * During PBS Pledge Drives "The Other Day I Met a Bear", "Scary Stories" and "I Love the Mountains" were cut off to make it a shorter version, and the Barney Says segment is different. * This is the fifth episode to feature only one boy (Michael). * According to a behind-the-scenes photo on Bruce Deck's website, the forest and campsite scenes were filmed on the playground set. * Luci wears the same shirt (with different shorts) in "Everyone is Special". Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART